


stomach aches decidedly suck

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Stomach Ache, blood mention, bruise mention, get it? becuase you have to use a lot of salt to make ice cream? you get it, i'm salty at the icecream, janus: is soft for one (1) minute. patton: oH I'M GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: patton has an especially painful stomach ache, luckily enough janus is there
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	stomach aches decidedly suck

**Author's Note:**

> i had a stomach ache so as a way to cope i shared my pain with patton,

Patton groaned as he clutched his stomach,  _ god it hurt _

Why did ice cream have to hurt him so? He had only had a bowl and his stomach hurt,  _ so much.  _

He whined to himself, clutching his stomach tighter.

_ One bowl and now his guts seem to be yelling at him. _

He sighs sorrowfully before summoning one of his plushies from the shelf, he knows if he doesn’t have something besides his stomach to squeeze he’ll end up accidentally stabbing his stomach with his nails to the point of drawing blood, or he’ll just squeeze too hard and it’ll bruise.

God he wants to cry, he knows it’s not much but it still hurts, and for almost no reason too.

Suddenly there’s the soft sound of someone rising up in his room, then he feels the side gently begin rub cycles on his back, he can’t see them from the curled up position he managed to get in but he internally thanks them,

It had been around twenty minutes before the pain of the stomach ache died down and he made an attempt to sit up, the arms helped him actually sit up, and he then looked at the person only to realize it was Janus who had been helping, his expression was a gentle look of sympathy.

Patton smiled at him the best he could, which was easier now that the stomach ache was fading.

“You ok?” Janus asked, speaking the words incredibly softly,

Patton nodded slowly, before speaking “thank you.”

Janus smiled-  _ smiled, _ and Patton could tell instantly he wanted- no,  _ needed  _ to find ways to get him to smile more, he was almost so caught up in that train of thought he missed Janus speaking and telling him “it’s really no problem, I’ll always be around to help, especially if you’re clearly in pain,” Patton also almost missed janus’s eyes widening as he quickly emended “because it’s my job of course!”.

Patton could only smile again, happy that he didn't actually miss the words, before his mind decided to get him to flop onto janus’s laps, 

After the initial moment of confusion Janus just simply started carding his hands through Patton’s hair as Patton just closed his eyes and melted in content.

  
  
  


By the time Janus left it had been hours, and any lingering of Patton’s stomach ache was long gone.


End file.
